


Sweet Christmas

by ZZZENOS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZENOS/pseuds/ZZZENOS
Summary: 不知道会不会有小伙伴看过神秘博士，这个故事有一点借鉴神秘博士的其中一个圣诞特辑，都是圣诞前夜以及圣诞节的故事
Relationships: 公式光/光 - Relationship, 芝诺斯 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Christmas

明亮的星砾挂在树梢旋转闪动，圣诞颂歌欢乐的叮叮当当声随着夜色渐深也变得沉寂，温暖的雾气升腾将窗玻璃柔柔的包裹。圣诞的气息唯有在深夜才稍作停歇。  
万籁俱寂，棉被中间的鼓起轻轻蠕动了一下，小小的棕熊显露出他湛蓝色的瞳孔。偷偷爬出被窝，跪趴在床边，光小小声的向圣诞老人许愿：“尊敬的圣诞老人，我真的很想很想很想要一个可以只跟我一起玩的好朋友！如果长的好看就更好了！拜托了圣诞老人，就算只有明天一天也可以！”  
许完愿，光小朋友撅起屁股往被窝里爬，睡衣上的小尾巴一动一动，像极了真的小棕熊。乖巧的给自己塞好被角，小不点陷入沉睡。  
窗外天空渐渐有阴云笼罩，雪飘落在窗台堆积起来，屋顶隐隐有铃铛的声音一闪而过。  
冬日清晨的第一缕阳光落在闪着莹辉的雪地，而后被一巴掌扇的撞上了窗玻璃跌入光的房间趴在了他的床头。  
睫毛轻轻颤动了几下，光皱起小脸不太情愿的睁开眼睛，迷茫了一会之后突然想起自己平安夜许的愿。精神一振，光就要爬下床去查看楼下的圣诞树，手下却突然摁到了什么软软的东西还发出闷哼。光收起兴奋有些害怕，强行鼓起勇气刚打算掀开自己的小被子看看有什么的时候被子自己被掀开了。阳光温柔的落在金发，照出了空中细小的俏皮灰尘，也照出了金发小朋友冰蓝色的瞳孔。  
“像雪一样……”光小朋友傻呆呆的。  
“什么像雪一样？”金发小朋友开口也像雪一样有些冷冷的，直盯着光。  
“漂亮小朋友！！”光突然兴奋起来，“你的眼睛！像雪一样哦！我是光！你叫什么名字呀！！”  
光小朋友眼睛亮晶晶，因为激动而有些颤抖的身体带动着睡衣上的小耳朵微微抖动，金发小朋友实在忍不住，伸手摸了摸光的头和睡衣耳朵。  
“芝诺斯。”  
“那我们可以做朋友嘛！！只跟我玩的那种！学校里的小朋友们都太坏啦，跟我玩的时候会说别人的坏话，跟别人玩的时候又会说我的坏话，全都被我听到了！”光小朋友气呼呼的鼓起腮帮，小脸憋的泛红。  
芝诺斯垂了垂眼皮，然后学着光刚刚的样子，双眼亮晶晶的认真回答，“可以哦。可以哦，不管是做朋友，还是做只跟你玩的朋友。不过你要答应我一件事。”  
沉浸在芝诺斯小朋友美色里的光晕乎乎的问：“什么事啊”  
“你要当我老婆，长大之后要嫁给我！”芝诺斯小朋友笑弯了眼睛认真的说出了成熟的话。  
“没问题！”被漂亮诱惑住了心神的小朋友丝毫没有定力的答应了十分重要的约定。“那我们可以一起去玩了！！！”光迅速跑下床，冲进自己的小衣柜翻出了衣服在自己身上比划了几下，然后丢给了床上坐着的芝诺斯，等都换好衣服后就扯着芝诺斯冲了出去。  
芝诺斯小朋友一路上观察了很多。  
整栋别墅安静得不像话，干净但是没有很多居住痕迹，鞋柜里面只有光小朋友自己的鞋子，敞开式厨房虽然看起来像是开火的样子却不可能是光小朋友做饭。一楼偌大的客厅里面摆着一棵圣诞树，树下却没有礼物，甚至于树上都没多少点缀。  
光小朋友先是拉着芝诺斯小朋友出门在冰天雪地里打雪仗，印章，后来又带他去翻出了自己的玩具，将轨道架设起来，打开了小火车，在呜呜声中跟芝诺斯小朋友一起玩大富翁。  
整整一天，光小朋友玩的十分满足，格外疲惫。  
整整一天，只有临近用餐时间才有专门的阿姨过来负责做饭洗衣清洁等工作，甚至并不会跟光交流，而光也是习以为常的样子。  
临睡之前，芝诺斯还是开了口。  
“你知道我是怎么出现的么？”  
疲惫的光小朋友强打起精神，“是我昨晚跟圣诞老人许愿哦！不过虽然我超开心但是只有今天一天，明天你就会在自己家里了…”  
“下次你也可以试试许愿，也许我还会过来。”芝诺斯小朋友摸了摸光的头，又故作成熟的靠近光小朋友亲了亲他的额头，“晚安”  
“好哦…晚安…”光抵不住睡眠的召唤，小声的作了回复后就沉沉睡去。  
芝诺斯往光身边靠了靠，伸出一只小胳膊搭在光身上跟着睡了过去。半夜十二点，被窝被金发小朋友占据的一边塌陷下去，像是所有的童话故事里的公主一样突然消失。  
圣诞节过去了，光小朋友心里越发惦记自己的金发小朋友。担心他会忘记自己，担心他会忘记约定，担心他会跟别人一起玩耍不要自己。  
新的圣诞节在光的焦虑中走近了。  
期待与惶恐之中，光小朋友再次在圣诞前夜向圣诞老人虔诚的许愿。第二天，光早早的睁开眼睛，欢呼了一声扑进芝诺斯小朋友的怀里之后被紧紧抱住。  
真好，在期待了好久好久，在掰着指头都要数不过来的日子之后，自己的金发小朋友如约而至。  
年复一年，每一次的圣诞节都在欢声笑语中度过，冰冷的住宅只有此时才会充满快活的气息，二人的玩耍场合也从别墅范围内转移重心到外界。游乐场、电影院，陶艺班、水族馆，手作店、滑雪场，蹦极、射击。能做的不能做的、想得到的拼命想出来的。酣畅淋漓的每一个圣诞充足而又满足。  
直到在一个普通的夜晚，已经长大的光迎来了自己的第一次春梦。  
光怪陆离的梦境中，各种怪物接踵而至。  
失败，逃离，重整，胜利。合作，伙伴，协助，奋斗。欢笑，悲痛，背叛，失去。  
直到后来，第一个面目清晰的人出现了。身材高大，长发落金，雪一般的冰蓝眼眸。从对自己充满蔑视到对自己的成长感受到战斗的兴奋，再到滚在一起互相撕扯。刚打过一场的身体温度高居不降，滚烫的两具身体紧紧贴合，唇齿间追逐竞争，凶狠的吻像极了撕咬，充满了久经别离的重逢感。身体磨蹭之间两个人同时感受到了对方下体的硬胀，接下来就更是理所当然的坦诚相对。梦中不会有疼痛，芝诺斯的巨大十分顺利地进入光的体内，没几下就碰触到了他的敏感点引出光身体的弹动。在弱点被层层重击之下，光终于攀上高峰，在欢愉中泄出白浊，口中也压抑着喊出身上人的名字。  
“芝诺斯……”  
口中漏出的梦话将自己惊醒。光一瞬间睁开了眼睛，发现自己还是在自己的房间里，只是身上出了许多汗，下体也是熟悉的粘腻感。光有些头疼，爬起来去清理干净之后又躺在床上却有些失眠了。梦境之后带来的只剩迷茫和不知所措。自己与芝诺斯这么多年虽然只有每年圣诞节可以在一起玩耍，但是关系一直非常铁，自己身边也没有别的朋友亲人，所以会对芝诺斯加倍好，恨不得能跟他一直在一起玩。自己本身欲望又比较淡薄，只会偶尔敷衍的自己发泄一下，而这个梦似乎要破坏什么……  
带着重重心事，光第一次没有在圣诞前夜许愿，选择了逃避。他学会了喝酒，第一次把自己灌得烂醉，强迫自己忘记这件事睡过去。第二天醒来之后陪伴着他的只有宿醉之后的头痛和室内难闻的气味。收拾好之后，光赤脚坐在客厅的沙发上发呆。  
第一个没有芝诺斯一起度过的圣诞节，在光的无所事事与发呆中从白天到了夜晚。  
日子似乎就这么平淡的一天天过去，只是每次在想到芝诺斯的时候，光的脑海里都会蹦出那一夜的梦境，然后强迫自己忙碌起来忘记这些。但是梦中还是会出现这个人，有的是战斗对峙，有的是激烈做爱。只有一次梦到了死亡。这个男人在自己面前横刀自刎。惊慌与无力感曾让光在梦醒很久之后都无法脱离，自我欺骗却依旧在继续。  
虽然没有亲人，但是一直留在自己名下的财产足够富裕的生活一辈子，学业结束之后的光在离家不远处的街区选了个安静的角落开了一间名为“Sweet Christmas”的花店，每天在店里侍弄花草让自己忙碌起来有事可做。由于店内装修温暖，光又长相帅气，生意倒也是不错。只不过最近一年，光偶尔会感到被注视，却又找不到来源。唯一的一次顺着感觉看过去，只发现一缕耀眼的金色长发闪过，却并没有放在心上。  
今年的圣诞节似乎来得十分快，寒冷侵袭之间，圣诞颂歌的声音就叮叮当当从街头响到街尾。  
光提前关好店门，打算回家继续沉浸在电影与酒之间度过平安夜。  
“你好……请、请收下这份圣诞礼物！”  
刚转过身的光被给自己递礼物的女孩子吓了一跳。女孩子的手紧紧攥着礼物盒子指尖有些发白，低垂着的脸上藏不住的羞涩。光敛起表情，认真而又温柔的拒绝了对方的示好。  
好在女孩子也不是什么会纠缠别人的人，只是收起自己准备好的礼物，“那么店长先生圣诞快乐！”  
“你也圣诞快乐，可爱的小姐。”光重新带上笑，向对方告别。  
家中温暖又冷清，光坐在沙发与茶几之间的厚实地毯上一条腿曲起，边看着充满了文艺气息的电影边喝着酒。一杯杯红酒，饮下又倒入，光开始感到头有些略微的晕涨，知道自己这是醉了，却又重新倒了一杯。  
许久未曾响过的门铃突然发声，光听到陌生的声音大脑运作了许久才想起这是门铃的声音。使了使劲站起，光有些踉跄的缓慢走到门前，一边大声发问一边打开了门。抬头的瞬间整个人都呆住了。  
凛冽的风包裹着大片的雪花吹进门，冻得光狠狠打了个冷战，门外的人皱了皱眉抓住光扶着门的手，将他拥在怀里替他挡住冷风走进屋里关上门隔绝了严寒。  
光有些迷茫，被酒精侵袭的大脑也转不动，只能呆呆地任由芝诺斯带着自己进门，把自己放在沙发上坐下，目光又追随着芝诺斯进了自己房间拿出毛毯裹住自己才脱下围巾外套搭在沙发上过来将自己抱在怀里取暖。  
“芝诺……斯？”光扑腾了两下探出头，试探性的发问。  
“嗯。”  
“你怎么在的？我都没有许愿……”  
“想你了。”  
芝诺斯看了看桌上已经消失了大半瓶的红酒，抱着光的胳膊收紧。  
“为什么这么久没有找我”  
光不太敢回答，目光有些躲闪，动作也微微挣扎起来，就算醉了也明显是在抗拒这个话题。  
电影还在放映，刚好到男女主角久别重逢拥抱接吻的片段。  
芝诺斯目光闪了闪，低头看着挣扎半天没能逃开的光。光有些累，醉后的身体本就无力，微张着嘴轻轻喘气，舌头躲在黑暗里若隐若现。  
还是没能忍住，芝诺斯松开胳膊换了个姿势把光放倒在沙发，整个人覆了上去低头亲上了柔软的唇并趁着他没有提防长驱直入，占领了光温暖的口腔。  
有力的舌搅动着红酒残留的甘涩，熏得光头脑更加昏沉，忍不住追逐起芝诺斯的舌。颤巍巍的刚一接触到入侵者就被捕获，酥麻的刺激让光轻哼出声，下身也跟着有了反应，悄悄将宽松的家居裤撑起了帐篷。紧贴着光的芝诺斯必不会错过他的反应，将自己也早已硬烫的地方跟光的抵在一起缓慢磨蹭。唇齿交缠之间被占领的快感与下半身被磨蹭的刺激让光的头脑更加不清醒，抬手抱住芝诺斯像小猫一样撒娇磨着想要更多。  
芝诺斯翻身坐起，将杯中剩余的红酒一饮而尽，然后横抱起光一边与他接吻一边踏入卧室，两人一起跌入柔软的床铺吻得更加激烈。在光的口腔中继续搅动风云攻城略地的同时，芝诺斯手上动作不停的解开光的衣服，又扯下自己的。温热的肉体相贴的时候，两人唇齿间都发出一声满足又舒服的叹息。  
终于舍得放开头脑早就是一团浆糊的光的唇，芝诺斯开始在光的身上煽风点火。手指划过光的胸膛腰腹，缓慢的来回摩挲，唇齿在耳朵上轻轻撕咬着一路顺着脖颈吻到锁骨又到胸膛，一路留下标志性占领的吻痕红得发紫。  
抬起光的大腿，芝诺斯低头在腿根部的软肉上吮吻，时不时留下一两个牙印，伴随着光有些疼痛的嘶声中整齐的显现在小麦色的皮肤上，引得芝诺斯下体硬的发痛，时不时迫不及待的跳动一下。  
光被欲望折磨的阴茎中渗出许多液体，紧紧贴着小腹，忍不住伸手抚慰，刚碰到就被芝诺斯抓住双手按在头顶。泪眼朦胧中光无助的轻轻扭动身体向芝诺斯求饶。芝诺斯伸出另一只手轻轻搓揉光的马眼部分，刺激的粘腻液体涌出更多。  
“为什么三年没找我。”芝诺斯停下手里的动作突然开口质问，看光迷茫的看过来，又重复了一遍问题。“为什么三年没找我。”  
羞耻的红晕伴随着因为质问而被想起的梦境铺满面庞，还想嘴硬的光被芝诺斯随手搓揉的两下闷哼出声，屈服的道出原委，并且在逼迫之下原原本本的复述了一遍梦的内容，然后在获得了满意回答的芝诺斯手中被允许释放了出来。  
得到令自己身心愉悦的答复，芝诺斯心情舒畅了起来，三年的避而不见产生的芥蒂烟消云散，而占有欲却更加高涨。芝诺斯花了三年时间布局将发现了异常试图寻找原因进而控制自己的父亲打落深渊收拢势力，而后的今年开头在收拾杂碎的时候寻找光，却又因为琐事缠身不能相见，只能偷偷偶尔注视他，趁他不在家的时候于熟悉的床上入睡，又在光回家之前收拾好痕迹离开。直到昨天才收拢一切，处理了所有该处理的人、事，才赶来找他，却又因为看到花店之外的告白，气恼与占有欲让他有些发狂，勉强看完之后发现光拒绝了，心里又有些得意的窃喜，犹豫了些时间才去敲了门。  
收起心思，芝诺斯伸手打开床头柜最下面的抽屉，拿出了自己提前藏在这里的润滑。充分的扩张之后，芝诺斯扶着自己的阴茎缓慢挤进光的后穴。过于粗长的巨物前进的步伐缓慢，就算光尽力放松也进退许多次才能完整的入侵。  
短暂的适应之后，芝诺斯在光的催促下开始占领自己肖想许久的地方，从缓慢进退到大开大合，敏感点被每次撞击擦过的光感受到了更加清晰的快感，一切都在与当初的梦境重合，却又更加甜美舒爽。手臂攀附在芝诺斯身上时而因为过于刺激的快感在他背上抓挠两下，双腿被架住以方便芝诺斯进的更深占领的更多。光舒服到脚趾收紧，嘴里呜呜咽咽的发出低吟，而后在芝诺斯一边咬住他的喉结一边异常用力的对着敏感点撞击的一下中发出一声尖锐高亢的大叫，颤抖着身体泄了出来，眼角的泪滑下又被舔掉。  
芝诺斯还没有泄过，并不肯放过光，反而在他无力的求饶中冲撞的更加猛烈，次次都要恶狠狠地擦过光的敏感点，直将告饶声撞碎，继续化成呜咽呻吟，再次带他进入欲海中攀附在自己身上随自己沉浮，每次光在他背上无意识的抓挠都会像鼓励一般换来对敏感点更加激烈的摩擦。欲望的气息在房间里无休止的蔓延。  
似乎无休止的性事终于在光射了第四次被做晕过去结束，跟爱人酣畅淋漓的做过一场的芝诺斯满足的在光射精收紧后穴时跟着一起射了出来，浓厚的精液洒在光的体内留下了属于自己的标记。  
抱起累到昏睡过去的光去浴室做了清洁，回来又扯下弄脏的被褥换上新的，芝诺斯抱着光躺下，拿出从裤兜里翻出的小盒子，将一大一小两个戒指分别戴在自己和光手上，然后像恶龙一样将失而复得的宝物紧紧拥在怀里一起陷入沉睡。  
清晨的阳光蹦跳着撒到眼皮上，光不耐的翻了翻身，将脑袋埋进身旁人的胸口躲开阳光试图再次入睡，却在感受到胸口震动的时候身体一下僵硬起来。  
慢慢抬起头之后，看着金发大朋友脸上的笑，光渐渐放松下来。昨晚虽然醉了，但是意识还是有的，坦然接受所有的一切之后束缚自己的枷锁骤然崩裂。心情变得轻松的光也跟着芝诺斯一起笑了起来。  
“你还记得小时候答应过我的事么？”芝诺斯突然开口，“我可以做你朋友，也可以只跟你玩，但是长大之后你要嫁给我。”  
光愣了一下，蒙尘的记忆逐渐复苏，笑容越来越大。原来这家伙早有预谋，原来自己的梦境不是无所依靠。  
“好啊。”光摸了摸醒来时就发现手指上多出的东西，痛快的再次作出了回答，“那就再次一起出去玩吧。”  
阳光正好，花店的招牌微微闪烁，冬日雪后的寒冷无法冻结的是两颗炽热的心。  
圣诞快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道会不会有小伙伴看过神秘博士，这个故事有一点借鉴神秘博士的其中一个圣诞特辑，都是圣诞前夜以及圣诞节的故事


End file.
